Rocky to the rescue
by sacredmadien393
Summary: When Rocky meets a girl at a tournament, he doesn't know whether to like this new girl or think of her as an opponent. Till he has to fight her, and gets to know her, he then knows which choice to choose.
1. Chapter 1:meeting Rocky and Kate

Chapter one

It was a late after noon in July and it was the day that the guys Karate tournament started but there was one girl there for the tournament. Her name was Kate and she was the only girl in the guys tournament. She was better than all the girls so she could only go against guys which she didn't mind. She would just prove that girls can do anything guys can do. Kate was getting ready for her first match when they called her name for her to go to her matt. She took a deep breathe and went to her matt. When she got on her matt she heard the refery call a boy by the name of Rocky Douglas. She saw the boy walk on the matt. He had sandy short hair and was a few inches taller than her. She couldn't see his eyes to see what color they were but she could at least tell he was very cute. The boy then goti n his fighting stance and she than got in to her fighting stance. Then refery blew the wistle. At first all they did was circle each other. He made the first move but she blocked him. She throw a punch at him and he blocked hers. They were blocking each outhers attack. This went on for 20 mins and the refery called it a tie than. When that was said they both fell to their knees tired and out of breathe. They were both covered with sweat and a cut on there lip since they each managed to get one hit.

(Kates POV)

I just fell to my knees this boy Rocky was something else. Most of the boys I went against were so weak and didn't stand a chance but not this boy. This boy was diffrent then the rest. He han managed to get me on my knees which no one has ever done before. I looked up at the boy and he was looking at me, trying to catch his breathe. Rocky then got up and walked over to me and put out his hand for me to take. I looked at him and smiled. I took his hand and he helped me up. "Your very good." Rocky said with the most cutest smile i have ever seen. "So are you. Most boys don't stand a chance against me." He kept his smile when he anwsered. "I feel special than. I'm Samuel Douglas but every one calls me Rocky." He said and pulled me off the matt so the next match could start. "I'm Kate Anderson." I said once we were off the matt. He let go off my hand than. I was kind of sad since his hand was soft and warm and it felt nice.Than two boys and an old man came over and congradulated Rocky. "Kate these are my brothers. Colt and Tum-Tum and this is my grandpa." He said pointing to them. "Hi i'm Kate Anderson." "Nice to meet you dear. " There Grandpa said. "Your really good." Colt said. "Thanks." I blushed a little since he was cute and he thought you were good. "Well i got to go. I'll see yous around." I waved and ran off but not after seeing them wave back.


	2. Chapter 2: unespected reunion

(Rocky's pov)

"Rockies in love. Rockies in." Tum-Tum started to mock but I cut him off when I put my hand over his mouth to shut him up. For a little boy he had a very big one. "Shut-up Tum-Tum you don't know what you are talking about." He than did the most gross thing every and licked my hand so I removed my hand from his mouth and wiped it on his shirt. "Gross Tum-Tum grow up a little will you." He just started to burst out laughing. I heard Colt snicker. I glance at him and sure enough he was. I didn't find this funny one bit. I saw my grandpa smiling and looking at me. All of them were. "What's with the looks?" I asked annoyed by them now. They just shrugged and walked off on me. I ran after them and we went to get pizza.

(Kate's pov)

After I left Rocky and his family I went to look for my sister and Sensei. I found them talking to each other. "Kim! Sensei! They turned to me and smiled. I ran up to them and got a hug from my sister and a pat on the head for my Sensei. He always did that when I did a good job and it bugged the heck out of me, but I didn't say anything. "Great job Kate." My sister said with a big smile on her face. "Yes you did well. He was a tough opponent." My Sensei said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So who were talking to?" My sister asked. "That was Rocky Douglas and his family." She just smiled and said "Well I guess you're probably hungry after that right?" "You bet I am." I said as my smile got wider. "Well then let's get going. Good-bye Uncle." My sister said and headed for the car. "Bye Sensei." I bowed and he bowed back. I ran off to catch up with my sister.

I got in the car and we headed for the pizza place. When we got there my sister gave me $20 to get the pizza while she went to get some things. So I went in to the pizza shop and saw Rocky, Colt, and Tum-Tum just starting to eat their pizza. I went up to the casher and order my pizza and when I turned I ran right in to someone. "Sorry." I said. "Well long time no see Kate." My eyes got wide and I looked up at a man I knew all to well. The reason I knew him was because him and his gang killed my parents. "Get away from me!" I yelled. Everyone in the store looked at us.

(Rocky's pov)

My brothers had just started to eat when we heard a girl yell "Get away from me!" Then everyone turned to look at the girl who yelled it. The girl I saw was Kate. I saw her face as she looked up at a man who I didn't know. Her face showed anger, but her eyes showed fear. The man then said something she started to yell at him.

(Kate's pov)

"Calm down Kate. My gang and I are just here to get a pizza." Dan said in an innocent voice that didn't fool me for a second. "I bet you are jerk. Your gang and you can just go to H.E.L.L." I yelled at them. "Why you little witch." Dan yelled getting mad and getting ready to through a punch at me. "I wouldn't do that if I where you." Some one said. Dan and I looked in the direction the voice came from. What I saw made my heart skip a beat for some reason. Rocky and his brothers where walking towards us. Rocky looked at me and did the most cuties smirk I have ever seen. Our eyes meet and my heart beat faster and faster. I didn't know why. I was confused about it. When Rocky looked at Dan it brought me out of my thoughts. Dan's eyes narrowed at Rocky and I knew this wasn't going to be good.


	3. Chapter 3:We'll help you kate

(Rocky pov)

My brother and I went out for pizza after the tournament for today. We had just begun to eat when I heard a familiar voice yelling. "Hey isn't that Kate?" I looked at Colt then turned around and saw that the person yelling was Kate. "Get away from me!" Kate yelled at 6 guys and I got worried then.

"Come on she needs help." I said to my brothers and they got up and we went to Kate. As Kate yelled at them one of the guys, the leader I tough got mad and was about to punch her and I was beyond angry. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I called out to him while crossing my arms. He paused and looked at me putting down his fist. Kate looked at me wide eyed.

I just gave her one of my cuties smirks. "Didn't' you parents tell you it's not nice to hit a girl?" Colt said. Guess not I thought. "What are you brats going to do?" He said with a smirked. I wanted to punch that smirk off his face but I didn't want this to end in violence.

"Well we could just kick your butts." Colt said. "Or you could leave and there won't be a problem." I added. The guys started to laugh. "Why don't you kids play on the rides at the carnival or are you all to short for the fun rides?" The leader said with a laugh. Colt and I rolled our eyes. "That line is so old." Tum-Tum said probable remembering that time we save Joe, Colts girlfriend.

"So guys what do you pick?" I said getting tired of these jerks. "Well I take the third choice and kick your butts." He said with that smirk I hated. "Idiot there was no third choice. WE gave you two so you wouldn't have to use your brain. I know it must hurt when you do." My brothers laughed and I smirked. I heard Kate give a small but sweet giggle. I faced her but that was a big mistake because the leader soccer punched me in the stomach. My eyes went wide and I tried to catch my breath.

(Kate pov)

When Dan soccer punched Rocky I was way over angry. "Stay away from him you jerk." I said and kicked him in the back since he was turned to Rocky. When I did that everyone went at each other. The fight had begun, four kids against six guys. We won of course. They ran off ticked.

"Thanks for the help guys." I said and hugged them and gave Colt and Rocky a kiss on the cheek. Tum-Tum was to young. Colt I saw smirked and Rocky put his hand on his cheek where I kissed him. "No…problem…Glad we..could help." Rocky studded. I smiled, he was just so cute, and the blush made him even cuter. I shock my head to get that out of my thoughts. "You okay?" Rocky said concerned.

"Yeah."I looked at his face and our eyes caught. I felt my cheeks getting wormer. My heart was on a ramp page. There was something about his eyes that I liked so much and I didn't know why. It kind of bothered me that I didn't know. "So why were you yelling at them?" Colt asked bringing me out of my thoughts. I found it hard to look away from his eyes but somehow I managed.

"I know Dan, the leader, had something to do with my parent's death." I said as I felt the tears coming. I looked at the ground and closed my eyes to hold them in. "How do you know?" Tum-Tum asked. "Dan gave my dad a letter and I saw what it said. It Said **Come if you want to see her again**.. My father then told my sister to take care of me and he left. We haven't seen him since. So I knew Dan and his gang had something to do with their death. I'm still trying to figure out why they would do it and I have to get proof." I said almost in tears as I remembered that night. Some had escape though.

I then felt to arms go around my waist and pulled me tight to their chest. My head was resting on their chest. The person then stroked my hair and rubbed my back. I then just fell apart and cried. "We'll help you Kate." When I heard Rocky speak I knew he was the one holding me close. I felt better knowing I was in his embrace.

I felt as if everything was going to be okay. It was weird, I never felt like this toward a boy. I put my arms around his waist and held on to him tight as I cried. I felt so right to be in his arms as I cried. I knew if he wasn't with me I would be in a more terrible state then I was in now. I held on to him like my life depended on it. Even though I had stopped crying I didn't want to let go of him. I wanted to stay in his warm embrace, but he pulled back and placed both his hands on my cheeks and with his thumbs he wiped away my tears. He looked into my eyes and smiled. Once again his eyes held my as prisoners. "Don't worry Kate we're your friends and we're going to help you." He said in a comforting voice. I smiled at him. "Yeah you got us." Colt said as him and Tum-Tum came over and patted me on my back. "Thanks you guys." I said looking at the three of them. "So do you want to join us at our table?" Tum-Tum asked.


	4. Chapter 4: Pizza fun

(Rocky's pov)

Rocky #3

(Rocky's pov)

"Want to join us for pizza?" Tum-Tum asked Kate.

Her once sadden eyes turned to a happy and I was glad. I didn't like seeing Kate in the sadden state. It was heart breaking. She then smiled and nodded her head. Her smile was warm and happy. You would of never have guessed she was upset.

"That would be great thanks." Kate said.

"I'll wait with Kate to get her pizza. You guys go ahead and sit down" I said turning to my brothers.

Tum-Tum smirked and said, "Why so you can be alone with your girlfriend?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "She's not my girlfriend so shut- up Tum-Tum!"

"Let's go before he explodes." Colt said in an amused voice.

I glanced at Kate to see her expression. She was smiling and I could tell she was holding in a giggle. I also saw a little red on her cheeks. She was blushing and then I felt my cheeks grow a little warmer. I glanced back at my brothers and they still had their stupid smirks on.

"Come on Tum-Tum lets leave them alone." Colt said as he turned around to leave and Tum-Tum fallowed him.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Kate. She still had a blush on but the giggle she was holding in came out. Her giggle sounded like little bells. It was sweet and cute. I smiled even though she was laughing at what Colt said about me. It didn't bother me though I was just glad to see her happy.

"You don't have to wait for me. I know where you guys are sitting." She said as I noticed her cheeks getting a little red.

"I want to wait with you." I said as I felt my cheeks getting warmer.

"Thanks Rocky." She said with her sweet smile.

I gave her my sexy one.

We waited 10 minutes till they called number 14…sound familiar? That's the number we got last time we came her and had to kick butt. I always thought number 13 was unlucky but now I'm starting to think 14 is bad luck. Kate got her pizza and she fallowed me to our table. When we got there my brothers had already gotten Kate a chair and guess where it was…..yeah right next to me. I knew they were going to start something. That's what I hated about my brothers; they can be so embarrassing.

Well Kate and I sat down and started to eat as my brothers were looking at us and giggling. I was so ready to punk them in the face and shut them up. At first we just sat in silence but my brother Tum-Tum broke it by burping. Colt laughed and so did Tum-Tum. I put my hand over my face to hide the embarrassment. I heard a laugh and I knew right away that is was Kate's. Her laugh was the only laugh that sounded like sweet, gentle bells.

I put my hand down and looked at her a little shocked that she would find that funny. My brothers also looked at her a little shocked. I then joined in with her and that made my brothers look at me as if I was crazy since I never laugh at something disgusting, but then they joined in with us. We all stopped laughing when we heard a woman's voice behind me say Kate's' name. I turned around as we al looked at her.

"Hey sis." Kate said cheery.

"Having fun?" her sister asked.

"Yes. Um this is Rocky, Colt, and Tum-Tum." Kate said to her sister pointing at us and saying our name.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Amy, her older sister." She smiled.

We smiled back. "Nice to meet you Amy." I said politely.

"Did you get your pizza?" Amy asked Kate.

"Yes. You can have the rest though." Kate said pointing to her pizza.

Amy took two slices and then pointed to a table.

"I'll be sitting over there so when your ready to go you know where to find me."

Kate nodded at her sister before she walked over to her table.

"Nice sister." Colt said, watching Amy leave.

"She's to old for you Colt." Kate said before she started to giggle.

I laughed at Kate's comment and Tum-Tum joined me. Colt frowned and gave me a death glare. I knew he was going to start something when we get home. Great. So I started to fake cough to stop laughing.

"Oh, by the way Colt, its your turn." Kate said.

Colt looked confused.

"To burp idiot." Tum-Tum said.

Colt glared at him while taking a gulp of his soda.

Srry i have to leave it off like this adn about the long ass wait for an update. Message me if you want me to continue with the story adn i need 5 reviews if people want me to. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5: The Loudest

(Rocky Pov)

"Okay, wait for it." Colt says as he gets ready to burp before letting out a really loud one. It was gross.

"Nice." Kate says patting Colt on the back, "Your turn Rocky." She says turning to me. First thing, I love Kates' eyes. They looked so happy. You would have never guessed something bad happened to her. Secondly, I don't know how she found this funny.

"I will pass." I said turning my attention to my glass.

"Come on Rocky, have some fun." Kate said.

Fun? She finds this fun? What kind of girl thinks burping is fun? Well she wasn't like most girls but it was amusing to find this out.

"I find it gross." I said quickly glancing at her and then back to my glass. I had a feeling this glass would lead to my humiliation.

"Please, please. Do it for me?" She begged. I looked up at her and she had the puppy dog look. That did it for me.

"Fine." I said in defeat.

I took my glass, took a big sip, and then let out the biggest burp I have ever done in my life. My eyes went wide a little bit after that. I defiantly out beated the others. I then noticed everyone was looking at me. I put my glass down on the table and glared at it. I told you it would lead to my humiliation.

"Wow, nice Rocky. You won that." She said patting my back and giving me a smile.

Okay, humiliation was worth that smile.

My brothers just burst out laughing.

"Wow Rocky, didn't know you had it in you." Colt said once he stopped laughing.

"And you thought we were bad." TumTum joked in.

"Shut up guys, you both are just jealous that I won." I said with a smirk on.

"Well I can tell you guys are having fun."

We all turned to see our grandpa standing there.

(Kate Pov)

"Hey Gramps." Colt says.

"Hello Kate. It's nice to see you again." He said turning to look at me, "Having fun kids?" We all nodded our heads, "Well I hate to break up the fun but it's time to go., training time."

"Man and we were having so much fun." TumTum whines, not wanting to leave.

"We'll see you around Kate." Colt says getting up. TumTum doing the same and following Colt out but they waved.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the tournament." Rocky says getting up.

"Yeah, Bye." I said smiling and giving him a wave bye. He nodded his head before running off to catch up with the others.

I decided to get up and go over to my sister to join her.

"They leave?" She asked looking up to me.

"Yuppers." I replied sitting down across from her.

"So, I think Rocky likes you." She said taking a sip of her soda. She had an amused look on.

"What?" I ask giving her a confused one.

"I saw the way he was looking at you the whole time. He defiantly likes you."

I had to admit, I was surprised to hear that. Rocky was a a great guy, there was no way he would like me. I'm not anything special.

"There's no way he would like me." I said with a frown.

"You like him." I give her a blank look and she laughs.

"Maybe." I said in a low voice, "But we don't really know each other. We just met."

"So, it's love at first sight." She was amused by this. Ii just shake my head, "Well you ready to leave?" She ask, noticing I wasn't going to say anything else about it.

"Yeah." I said getting up. Amy went towards the trash cans and I went to the car.

When I was close to the car someone's had came up behind me. The person wrapped their arm around my waist and when I went to scream the person put a cloth over my mouth. My eye lids started to feel heavy and I felt my strength just leave my body. Then I was consumed by darkness.


	6. Chapter 6: Taken

(Kate Pov)

When I woke up I saw that I was in what looked to be a storage room, maybe a garage? I then noticed I was tied up to a chair, each arm tied to the chair arm, tied around the waist to the chair and legs tied together. Whoever did this wanted to make sure there was no way I could escape. I then noticed Amy was tied up to a chair a few feet away from me.

"Amy!Amy!" I yelled but go no reply from her. "Amy!" I thought maybe third time would be the charm but no, it failed on me. She was knocked out cold. I decided to just leave her alone since I wasn't getting anything from her.

Today was going so good as well, so of course something bad had to of happened.

After what seemed like forever I heard what sounded like a door open. I tried to turn my head around as best as I could to see who was coming. I was nod surprised at who came to stand beside me with a smirk on their face.

"Dan." I said his name with anger.

"Hello deary."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Your father has a video that we need." He says going serious.

"What video?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Now Kate, you know what video it is. Your father decided to film us."

"I have no clue what you are talking about." Really I had no clue.

"That's what your father said before we cut his throat in front of his wife. Of course we then had to kill her as well." He said with a sick smirk on his face.

My eyes go wide. I knew this man had something to do with my parents being murdered. This sick bastard was going to get it.

"I'm telling you the truth, I don't know what video you are talking about."

"Maybe I should give you sometime to think about it. Wouldn't want what happened to your parents to happen to your sister now would you?"

"Don't you dare touch her you sick bastard!" I yelled at him. This motherfucker had no clue who he was messing with. He was lucky I was tied up.

"Then I suggest you try and remember about the video." He says starting to walk back to where he came in at. "Looks like you will miss your match for today!" He calls from behind me.

My eyes go wide. I couldn't believe it was already the next day.

(Rocky Pov)

"Kate Anderson please report to matt 3 for your match in 1 minute or be disqualified." The speaker person had called for the third time.

I was standing at the edge of matt 3 looking across to where Kate was suppose to be standing. We were having part 2 of our match since the one from yesterday ended in a tie. I was wondering where she was. I turned my attention to the crowed looking around to see if I could spot her but I didn't, instead I my eyes landed on my brothers. They had a worried look on. I had a feeling something wasn't right and my brothers could sense it.

"Samuel Douglas Jr is winner by default." The ref to my match declared. This didn't feel like a win. I took a bow to the audience and they clapped for me. I then moved off the matt and over to my brothers and grandfather.

"Easy win." TumTum said.

"Something doesn't feel right." Colt said looking at me with serious eyes.

"I have the same feeling. She doesn't seem like the person to miss a match." They nod their heads.

That is when I remembered the guys at the pizza place. What if they did something to her?

"What's wrong buys?" Grandpa ask, noticing our worried faces.

"Nothing, just feeling a little sick." I said placing my hand on my stomach.

"I'm going to take him to the bathroom, Gramps could you go see when his next match is?" Colt ask before grabbing my arm.

"I will go ask. TumTum stay here." He says before going off.

We watch him before turning to look at each other.

"What are you two thinking?" TumTum ask.

"I think those guys from the pizza place did something." I said.

"But what if she is just home sick? We shouldn't just jump to the worst conclusion." Colt adds in.

Maybe Colt was right, maybe she really was just home sick or something. I shouldn't think up of something bad happening to her.

"Maybe." I couldn't shake this bad feeling off.

There is silence between us three until we see Grandpa rushing over to us. I felt my stomach drop when I saw the worried look on his face and because I saw the police guys talking at the speaker table.

"Police aren't normally at these tournaments." Colt says.

"Boys I have some bad news." There's that sick feeling again, "Apparently Kate and her Sister are missing. Their car was found at the pizza shop this morning by their uncle. He went looking for them when they didn't show up to his house this morning and he can't get in contact with them."

"I'm going to be sick." I said quickly grabbing Colts arm and running off towards the bathroom.

"Don't puke on me!" Colt yells when I stop once we were in.

"I'm not." I said rolling my eyes at him. "Listen, I bet that that guy Dan has them."

"But how are we going to find him?" I shake my head.

"I don't know. Did you see anything on his clothes that could be a clue or something?"

"Rocky! Colt! You in here?!" TumTum yell in.

"Come in!" I yell to answer him.

"You okay Rocky?" He ask coming inside.

"Yeah, TumTum did you see anything on that guys Dan clothes?" Colt asks him. I don't think TumTum would have noticed anything.

"He had Williams on the back of his sweatshirt." Colt and I stared at him wide eyed. "What?" He ask confused. How did he notice that and we didn't?

"I have a plan." I said in a serious voice. They turn to look at me.


	7. Chapter 7: Rocky To The Rescue

(Rocky Pov)

"What's the plan?" Colt asks with a raised eye brow.

"TumTum go and tell grandpa that Colt is taking me home so I can get some stomach medicine and we will be back before my next match."

"You have an hour and a half." TumTum tells me but he nods his head.

"Okay, now go." TumTum runs off and then I turn to Colt.

"Now what?"

"We are going home and looking up in the phone book for a Dan Williams that lives in the area." I explain.

"Let's go then." He says before taking off, I follow him.

We go back to the car and get out our bikes from the trunk so that we can ride them back to the house.

Takes an half hour to get back to the house. When we get there I jump off my bike and run as fast as I can into the house to look for the phone book. I find it ontop of the fridge and get to work looking for his name.

"Found it!" I yell pointing to his name and turning to Colt.

"He lives like 3 blocks from us." He tells me, looking at the address.

"We have to hurry then." I say already heading for the door.

We jump back on our bikes and take off, Colt following me.

"What do we do when we get their?!" He calls after me.

"We kick their ass like we did before!" I yell back to him

"Okay!"

It takes us 15 minutes to get to this guys house. We leave our bikes at the edge of the yard and calmly walk up to the door.

"Let me do the talking." I tell Colt, who nods his head.

I ring the door bell and to our surprise an elderly lady answeres is.

"Whay can I help you with kids?" She ask in a sweet voice.

"Does a Dan William live here?" I ask in a unsure voice.

"Oh yes Dear but he isn't here now." At least we have the right address.

"Could you tell us where he is? It's important business." I ask her politely.

"He is down at the warehouse on Washington Street." I give her a confuse look, "It's the only warehouse building on the street."

"Oh, okay. Thank you ma'am. Sorry to have bothered you." I said giving her a little bow and taking a step back.

"It's alright young man. Good bye." She says before closing the door. Once that door was shut we ran back to our bikes.

"I know what warehouse she is talking about. Follow me." He says speeding up to get in front of me. I just follow him.

When we got to the warehouse my heart was pounding. I hope Kate is okay. Colt and I both got off our bikes and just stared at the place at first.

"Let's hide our bikes in those bushes." He says pointing to some next to us.

"Good idea." I nod my head. We carefully hide our bikes before quietly looking around the building for some type of entrance.

"Let's try this door." Colt suggest, nodding to the door in front of us. I nod in agreement.

I end up going first to the door and quietly open it. Colt then comes in and I shut the door without it making a noise. I look to Colt and he nodded down and hallway. I nod my head to give him the okay to go sign. He sneaks down with me going behind him.

The hallway lead to another door but luckily it had a little glass window so we could look in. Colt was the one to look in and I see a smirk go on his face.

"What do you see?" I ask in a whisper.

"It's Kate and Amy. They are tied to chairs and I don't see anyone else."I felt the panic leave my body because now we knew where they were and that they were okay. He then grabs the door knob and slowly opens the door, trying to not make a sound.

When the door is open I going first and make sure no one is really in there before rushing over to Kate. Colt closes the door quietly before going over to Amy.

"Kate." I say her name when I reach in front of her chair.

She looks up to me with completely shocked eyes.

"What? How did you guys get in here?" she was totally confused.

"We are good at sneaking into places." I said with a shrug but smiled. "Not let us get you two out of here." I said going to untie the ropes around her. Colt was working on Amy's.

"What's going on?" Kate and I turn to her sister who was now waking up.

"Later." Colt says removing the rope from around her.

I got Kate's off and threw the rope to the side.

"Now you're free." I say turning to her and my eyes go wide at what happened next. Kate had quickly gotten out of the chair and threw her arms around my waist and was hugging me now. I could feel my heartbeat starting to pick up again.

"Thank you." She whispers in my ear.

"You're safe now." I said in a gentle voice and hugging her back.

"Hurry up Love birds." He teased/warned.

Kate and I quickly let go of each other, I hid my face a little to hide my blush. I didn't want her to see that. I then look over to Colt and see that he was helping to support Amy up.

Kate then quickly goes over to help him.

"We can leave the same way we came out." I tell them and they nod their head.

I lead them back to the door we came into and look out the glass to make sure no one was coming but unfortunately, some guys were.

"Guys quick over here." I said rushing to the wall by the door. If they opened the door they wouldn't see us till they walked in and we would have the element of surprise in the fight.

Kate and Colt help Amy to rush over to beside me and we wait for the guys to open the door.


	8. Chapter 8: Escape

(Kate Pov)

"Kate." I look up at the voice and my eyes go wide.

"What? How did you guys get in here?" I asked completely shocked yet confused to be seeing these guys here.

"We are good at sneaking into places." Rocky says with a shrug but smiles down at me, "Now let's us get you two out of here." He then goes to work on untying the ropes around me.

"What's going on?" I look to Amy to see that she was finally waking up. Perfect timing.

"Later." Colt tells her. She looks over to me and I give her a smile. Glad to see she's okay now.

Rocky then removes the ropes from around me and throws them to the side. My body then just moves on its own. I'm up out of the chair and my arms go around his waist and I give him a hug. I am so happy that he is here with me. I was so afraid before.

"Thank you." I manage to say.

"You're safe." He say in a gentle voice and hugs me back. I really did feel safe with him hugging me.

"Hurry up Love birds." Colt teases us. We quickly break away and Rocky looks to the door. I move to go help Colt support my sister. She was till affected by the drug.

"We can leave the same way we came out." Rocky tells us. We nod our heads in response.

We follow Rocky to the door that they came in but stop so Rocky can look out the glass window.

"Guys quick over here." He says flattening himself to the wall behind the door. I was guessing there were people coming. Colt and I move Amy to the wall and she leans against it when we let her go. Rocky was going to need us to help if guys were coming.

The door opens and in comes 3 guys. When the door shuts Colt, Rocky, and I jump the guys. We each take one and beat them down.

"Hurry out the door." Rocky says opening the door and motioning for us to go out it with his arm. Colt goes out a head to see if it is safe while I help Amy out. Rocky then closes the door quietly before following behind us.

We go down the hallway before Colt puts his arm out for us to stop and he goes flat against the wall. We could he people talking but not what they were actually saying, which means they were coming our way.

The next thing that I know is Colt just punches a guy when he turns the corner and Rocky runs right past me and goes for another one. There were only two guys and the boys were able to take the two down in no time.

"The door is right over there." Rocky says pointing to the door.

We reach the door quickly and Colt opens it for us not caring if it makes a noise or not this time and just lets it slam shut.

"Just keep going straight." He tells us before running over to a bush with rocky and they pull out their bikes.

They run back over to us and we cross the street before turning to look at the building.

"I'm calling the cops." She says reaching into her pocket and grabbing out her cell phone. You were kind of surprised that they didn't take it away from her when they kidnapped you both.

Amy talks to the police and you turn to the guys.

"Thank you for rescuing us." You give them each a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Of course." Colt smiles, "We are glad you two are okay."

"What about the tournament?" You ask eyes going wide as you remembered it.

"You missed your match with me and got disqualified." Rocky says rubbing the back of his neck, "And I probably missed mine now." He says with a little frown.

"Sorry Rocky." You felt bad not that you made him lose the tournament.

"No, don't apologize." He shakes his head. "I rather be here rescuing you anyways." He gives a smile.

"The cops are on their way." Amy says coming back over to you all.

"Can I borrow your phone?" Colt ask, "I should call gramps." He looks to Rocky, who just nods his head.

"Sure." She gives him the phone and he calls their grandfather and explains what happened.

(Rocky Pov)

When the cops show up they talk to Kate and then to Amy and question them while other cops went in and brought all the guys out from the building.

When Kate was no long in need she came over and stood next to me. Colt was over with TumTum and gramps talking. We had gotten an ear full when he showed up but he was also proud of us for saving Kate and Amy.

"I'm glad this is over." She says as she watched Dan being put into the back of a cop car.

"We should go out and celebrate after this." I suggest.

"That sounds good to me." She nods her head but she also takes my hand. I glance down to them with a shocked expression before looking up at her and she was just smiling. She wasn't looking at me but in front still but I smiled since she was happy now. I gave her hand and squeeze before turning towards my brothers and Gramps.

Colt and TumTum were smirking and Gramps had a sly smile on. I rolled my eyes but kept the smile on my face. Things were going to be good now.


End file.
